


Engine Oil

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/F, Flirting, Implied Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Licking, Romance, Shipping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl gets dirty and Amethyst enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engine Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [@nyamaet: Amethyst helps pearl get clean after work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330363) by amaet. 



“Amethyst, have you seen the towels?” Pearl said. The drawer in front of her that usually contained kitchen towels was open, and unusually empty.

“Uh, yeah. I spilled something in the kitchen this morning so they're all dirty.” Amethyst called from where she was lazily lounging on the couch.

Pearl rolled her eyes and sighed, both at the thought of Amethyst creating yet another mess, and at the fact that she probably hadn't bothered to immediately put the towels in the wash. No doubt they were in the hamper, whatever mess she'd made soaking into them and ruining them with stains. Amethyst could be so thoughtless sometimes.

Pearl made her way to the bathroom, treading lightly so as not to drip any engine oil onto the floor. Greg's van had been having trouble again, and while Greg was out running the car wash today, Pearl decided to try her hand at fixing it again. The truth was that the van was old, although sturdy, but Greg had probably never bothered to take it for a tune up in his entire time of owning it.

She opened up the bathroom cupboard to find that it, too, was bare. Right, Pearl remembered that she'd put the bathroom towels in the wash right before going to work on Greg's van, so they were probably still mid-cycle. She groaned, thinking of Amethyst's carelessness again. She should have been able to clean herself off quickly and easily, but here she was covered in engine oil and no clean towels.

Amethyst appeared in the doorway, leaning against the wall sensually. “Hey, what's that new perfume you're wearing? I like it.”

Pearl folded her arms crossly. “It's not perfume, Amethyst, it's engine oil.”

“Chyeah, I know. I can smell it.” Amethyst licked her lips once, an action that was overlooked by Pearl.

“What? Really?” She took a tentative sniff at her arm, but she'd been around all sorts of car smells today and she didn't notice anything off-putting about her current odor. “I don't want the house smelling when he gets back.”

“So why not clean it off?” Amethyst rolled her eyes, as if her 'genius' statement could not have possibly occurred to Pearl prior to her mentioning it.

“I'd love to, Amethyst, but because of YOU there aren't any clean towels, so I don't know how I'm going to get this mess off!” She pointed an accusatory finger at Amethyst.

Amethyst moved into the bathroom, grabbing for the accusing finger and running her tongue over it.

“Amethyst, what are you doing?!” Pearl tore her hand away from the offending lick.

“What? There was some engine oil there. You practically shoved it in my face so I thought you were inviting me over.” Amethyst shrugged.

Peal scowled at Amethyst's crude behavior, then went back on pondering how to clean herself. She could take a shower, but there was still the persisting problem of not having a towel to dry with. The oil was starting to dry on her, and cleaning was becoming more difficult by the minute.

“Listen, I dirtied the towels, so let me make it up to you. Fix my mistake.” Amethyst took Pearl's hand gently.

“And how do you intend to do that?” Pearl briefly considered pulling her hand away again, but for the moment Amethyst was behaving herself. Only for a moment, though.

“By cleaning you off, dirty girl.” Before Pearl could react, the purple gem grabbed her arm with both both her hands, running her tongue along the length of Pearl's arm.

“A-Amethyst, _please_!” she protested, but made no motion to stop her. Amethyst's tongue was warm, and surprisingly soft. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant, Pearl had to admit, once she got over the surprise. She would preferred if Amethyst would have just asked.... but then, she would have surely said no.

“So, you want me to finish?” Amethyst asked, as she licked some oil from her lips.

Pearl looked down and saw that the arm Amethyst had been working on had been licked clean. She desperately wanted to tell Amethyst no, but she didn't have any idea how she'd finish getting clean otherwise. And, surprisingly, the arm that Amethyst had finished with didn't actually feel as disgusting as she would have thought.

“If you must.” she replied, trying to sound reluctant.

Amethyst got to work on Pearl's other arm, licking long, broad strokes against her skin. Pearl shouldn't have been enjoying this, but she couldn't deny that the feeling was at least somewhat pleasant. She was unusually careful and precise, lapping up the oil in a way that none was able to drip onto the tile.

Once the second arm was finished, she continued up Pearl's shoulder to her neck. Their bodies were now flush together, as Amethyst did her best to reach Pearl's height. It was extremely intimate, and Pearl couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks with Amethyst so close. She could almost swear that Amethyst was sneaking in a couple kisses here and there, but she couldn't be positive. If gems needed to breath, she would have been panting needily.

Amethyst paused, looking up to the other gem's face. She licked her thumb, rubbing off a last smudge from Pearl's cheek. Pearl was sure Amethyst would notice her shameless blushing, but the purple gem didn't mention it. Pearl internally sighed with relief. 

Pearl cleared her throat. “Ah, thank you, Amethyst.”

“Yeah, no prob.” she paused for a moment. “Oh hey, I uh, missed a spot.”

Pearl examined herself to see what Amethyst was talking about. “Really? Where?”

“Right here.” she grabbed Pearl's face in her hands and brought their lips together. When they finally broke apart Pearl was grinning, though she turned away in an attempt to hide it. “Well, I should go put those towels you used into the wash so they don't start to smell!” She turned and bent over to gather the things from the hamper.

“If you come back to my room, you can get dirty all over again.”

Pearl froze, unsure that she'd heard Amethyst correctly. “What was that, Amethyst?”

“Pff, nothing.” Amethyst exited the bathroom with a wave, leaving Pearl still blushing and still a tad flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> Amaet said they wanted this as a fic so I farted it out.
> 
> https://twitter.com/trueamaet/status/736356636646866946
> 
> If you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/gemology


End file.
